liloandstitchfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:GrayWolf2
Welcome Hi! Welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Tank (586) page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- TroopDude (talk) 19:57, December 23, 2012 (UTC) Merge Maybe we work something out? That seems a little too much work. And what'll happen to the rest?--Kyurem147 (talk) 16:00, November 14, 2015 (UTC) I meant work something out with you Wolf. I mean I don't know nerfmaster.--Kyurem147 (talk) 16:08, November 14, 2015 (UTC) Well first how this merge gonna work? I mean how are ya'll gonna the info and pics? You're thinking of adding them all are you? Is fan art allowed?--Kyurem147 (talk) 16:16, November 14, 2015 (UTC) I guess I would accept. Ya'll let him do the boxes. But the pages, is Nerf gonna do the adding or is both of you? Are ya'll add all experiment pictures, you can't say that'll be to much. Seriously what's gonna happen to this site?--Kyurem147 (talk) 17:01, November 14, 2015 (UTC) I/We can't. There was good reason I erased, there was a flaw. It something that all the wikis have that stitchdata base should. I would agree,--Kyurem147 (talk) 18:03, November 14, 2015 (UTC) I would agree put them back on, but I don't know how fix that one flaw. Don't suppose you do? And as for the working something out part. Any chance I could add my favorite experiments/characters? Still wondering/worrying about this site. It's only this and The Lilo & Stitch wiki, but this is not abandoned. Also about the pictures, can't leave those excluding episode ones of course.--Kyurem147 (talk) 18:36, November 14, 2015 (UTC) I don't want the stitch database to be wiped off. I know wikis can deleted if bad or some sort, but that isn't bad. Ya'll said you're were leave it be. Can't the staff just delete the lesser ones and leave these two be? It save a lot of trouble.--Kyurem147 (talk) 05:41, November 15, 2015 (UTC) Really? I do?--Kyurem147 (talk) 05:47, November 15, 2015 (UTC) How would I promote myself to Bcrat? I'd have to ask a staff member. I would agree if only stitch database would stay put. What you and Nerf mean by to remain at Stitchipedia and split off to StitchDatabase?--Kyurem147 (talk) 07:37, November 15, 2015 (UTC) Ok Wolf. I would promote Nerf, but I'd have to ask a staff to be become Bcrat. Also I'm not trying to break, but do I really have to stop recreating? I don't wanna bad and cut off from this, but if there any missing pages (and pics) left there some I'd wanna get. That is not unless you make a list and show me. We can split it up. I'd agree to merging into stitchipiedia since this and stitch database will remain (and lilo and stitch fan fiction). But I can't lose the fan art, it's vital to this wiki. Please work with me on this. They've got to stay.--Kyurem147 (talk) 18:56, November 16, 2015 (UTC) Yes that's right.--Kyurem147 (talk) 19:23, November 16, 2015 (UTC) All right I'll tell the flaw with boxes, I'll make it simple. OK on all the wikis I've worked on I've seen many pages with infoboxes. The flaw was in categories. Whenever you go into a category if you see a box of character the top/main pic should always show. I don't how it happened, all I know is when wiki aid added those boxes and I want I clicked on a category, the top pic completely disappeared from view. I know that's not supposed to happen. Gallery or no he top pics has to show for person to character they're looking for. These site has boxes and they and fine. Click on these and you'll see what I mean. I've got to go, I'll back to you if I get a reply. --Kyurem147 (talk) 19:54, November 16, 2015 (UTC) http://stitchipediaalilostitch.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Experiments http://stitchipediaalilostitch.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Flying_Experiments I could try adopt this wiki so I could get promoted. Well if that's possible.--Kyurem147 (talk) 16:39, November 17, 2015 (UTC) Nerf said he updated the policy pages think you can do that?--Kyurem147 (talk) 03:07, November 18, 2015 (UTC) Adopt Can I please adopt this wolf? I promise make you Bcrat. I know we had our differences, but you stuck by me.--Kyurem147 (talk) 23:15, November 17, 2015 (UTC) Redirect I don't think redirects are needed. Most people just rename without leaving one.--Kyurem147 (talk) 03:25, November 24, 2015 (UTC) Ok It was for the wiki, if you think necessary then I won't delete redirects.--Kyurem147 (talk) 03:49, November 24, 2015 (UTC) Dear GrayWolf2, Thanks for the welcome. I couldn't help but notice, while looking through the wiki, that a lot of the experiments and pictures of experiments seem to be... fan art. I haven't deleted anything yet, as I don't want to upset anyone, but I'd really like this wiki to be just canon info, you know? If there's anything I can do, I'll be here. Thanks again. Jetraydude (talk) 15:37, November 27, 2015 (UTC) Update Did you see the update? Did we the mobile preview function is what it's saying?--Kyurem147 (talk) 20:11, December 1, 2015 (UTC)